lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Bakora Staff
A bakora staff is an object possessed by the Royal Mjuzi. Information A bakora staff is used to allow the Royal Mjuzi to hear the spirits of the Lions of the Past - both Great and Evil. It can also be used to bring paintings on walls to life. It is essential for an apprentice to have found a staff before being officially introduced to the royal family. Sometimes a Royal Mjuzi or apprentice will have more than one stick that can act as their bakora staff if their previous one gets damaged or stolen, as seen in The Rise of Scar and Let's Help Rafiki!. All bakora staffs have two gourds tied on near the top of the branch - one for the future, and one for the past. Some bakora staffs can also be decorated with flowers and leaves. Appearances The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Rafiki used the staff to show Kion and Bunga the history of Scar's Lion Guard Paintings and Predictions Bunga messes around with Rafiki's staff and thinks that the paintings predict the future. Lions of the Outlands Rafiki uses his staff to tell the Guard about the Outsiders. The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar When Makini talks to Ushari she finds her very own staff. In the Liar of the Lion Guard, Rafiki then tests Makini's staff out, by getting her to animate the paintings. Later the hyenas take her staff into the Outlands. Rafiki's New Neighbors Makini losses her staff when Rafiki's tree is on fire. The Bite of Kenge Makini losses another staff while saving the elephants' tikiti melons from the hyenas and Kenge. Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas In Rafiki's tree, Rafiki is showing Makini about the different celebrates in the Pride Lands while using his staff to animates images of the events. The Scorpion's Sting Makini ties the Gourds which holds the volcanic ash on her staff in order to save Simba. The Wisdom of Kongwe When Kongwe is refusing to move, Fuli decides to move the tortoise herself, turning to Makini for assistance. The young mandrill has an idea, and wedges her Bakora Staff into a rock, hoping to lift Kongwe with it. The end result is another broken staff. Cave of Secrets Makini uses her staff multiple times to bring many of the paintings to life trying to figure out how to defeat Scar and learned the history of how the Lion Guard began. The Hyena Resistance When Bunga wants to learn some of Rafiki's moves Rafiki uses his staff to do the "Prancing Porcupine Pose" while Bunga uses a stick. The Fall Of Mizimu Grove Makini and Rafiki use their staffs to stop the Army of Scar from attacking. Battle for the Pride Lands Makini stocks the gourd on her newest bakora staff with tuliza. Mama Binturong A porcupine steels Makini's staff for its stock of tuliza. The River of Patience After loosing her last staff in a cold lake, Queen Janna offers her the staff of the Tree of Life's last Royal Majuzi. Known Staffs (From left to right: Rafiki's current staff, Makini's current staff, Makini's ninth staff, Makini's eighth staff, Makini's seventh staff, Makini's sixth staff, Makini's fifth staff, Makini's fourth staff, Makini's third staff, Makini's second staff, Makini's first staff) Category:World Category:Objects